


We're (not) Sorry

by Ravin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Voiceteams
Genre: Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, voiceteam made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: A.K.A. The return of Team Orange where anything can (and will) happen
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	We're (not) Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126433) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[MP3](https://archive.org/details/chaos_202101) | 00:03:42

Groot

It's been months seems like years, since Voiceteam went away  
And all we do is check our screens to see if you’ve returned  
But then you answered our all dreams guess you wanna to come back too  
So we’re sending you our heart our soul and this is what we say

We’re sorry, oh so sorry  
But you gave us one more chance  
To I am Groot

Message us back and say the mods aren’t mad, and they  
They know we’re crazy and we’ll know that were not banned  
(Groot)  
Message us back and say the mods aren’t mad  
Forever, I am Groot

You can see into my head  
(Groot)  
Chaos on my mind  
(Groot)  
And opening this filk that I've sang a thousand times  
Here's a picture of our team  
(Groot)  
We work so well together  
(Groot)  
So can't you please forgive us  
For the headache we gave to you

We’re sorry, oh so sorry  
But you gave us one more chance  
To I am Groot

Message us back and say the mods aren’t mad, and they  
They know we’re crazy and we’ll know that were not banned  
(I am Groot)  
Message us back and say the mods aren’t mad  
Forever, I am Groot

We’re sorry, oh so sorry  
But you gave us one more chance  
To I am Groot

Message us back and say the mods aren’t mad, and they  
They know we’re crazy and we’ll know that were not banned  
(Groot)  
Message us back and say that we aren’t banned  
Forever,  
I am Groot  
(Groot)


End file.
